In current information society, the importance of a display device serving as a visual information transmission medium is further strengthened. In order to dominate in the future, the display device is advanced to be lighter, thinner, lower power consumption, low cost, and better image quality.
In the liquid crystal panel industry, a TFT substrate is used to control the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules to carry out presentation of different gray levels. The TFT substrate is an important component of a liquid crystal panel as well as its production is an important process in manufacturing the liquid crystal panel.
With the development of TFT technology, the number of required photomasks is reduced from ⅚ masks down to the current 4 masks. Whenever one mask is reduced, the cost of machine, material, and process time will fall in a great deal and product competitiveness is greatly enhanced. Because one mask is saved, a 3-mask TFT technology leads to a dramatical reduction of cost, and the relevant technology is more popular.
In related arts, a TFT substrate with a ring-shaped gate structure has a superior performance, and attracts more and more people's attention. However, the processes adopted in mass producing the TFT substrate with the ring-shaped gate structure are complicated, resulting in a high manufacture cost.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the drawbacks in the existing skills.